


The first time

by RocketChewy



Series: Animals: The Breaker Saga and other Stories [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Caring, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketChewy/pseuds/RocketChewy
Summary: Rocket and Asher's first time, placed before chapter 15.





	The first time

It was a day after Rocket had confessed and kissed Asher, expecting him to just reject him as many others had before. But this just felt like something… new to Rocket. Someone that looked at him like he was not some sexual object, but an actual mammal.

But still, he had to have his moment of truth. To see if Asher was going to still love him after this.

The raccoon had been waiting outside the door to Asher’s room for about 5 minutes, before the coyote opened it up, seeing Rocket waiting outside.

Asher smiled. “Rocky. I got everything ready.”

Well, that was a start. Usually, most of the mammals he had been with before just went straight to the sex. No talk, no being there. Rocket was too used to it to even notice it was wrong.

Rocket smirked nervously. “A-awesome.” He scratched the back of his head with his paw as he entered the room.

Rocket’s eyes lit up at seeing what Asher had made for dinner. Two plates with pasta, one of Rocket’s favorite foods, along with a bottle of wine. He genuinely grinned as he sat down opposite of Asher, waiting for the coyote to start before digging in.

As the coyote poured the wine into his and Rocket’s glasses, he noticed the raccoon nervousness. “This all good?”

Rocket smiled. “It is. Sorry, it’s just…” He muttered the rest of it slowly. “No-one’s ever treated me this good before.”

Asher’s eyes narrowed sadly, going around the table to grab Rocket into a hug, resting his head against Rocket’s.

The two stayed like that until Rocket broke it with a giggle. “Food’s gonna get cold if we stay like this.”

Asher smirked. Rocket had a point. They got back to their food, eating the pasta quickly along with the wine.

Honestly, Rocket did love seeing Asher swirl his pasta onto his fork, only for some of it to fall off, the coyote shortly cursing at his bad luck. It made Rocket feel more at ease, less scared about-

He brushed the bad thought out of his mind and sighed inwardly. _This is going good._ Rocket thought. _Don’t fucking jinx it, you damn raccoon._

He took another bite of pasta, enjoying the garlicky flavor of the sauce on the pasta. He hasn’t had good pasta like this in a while. He licked off some of the sauce off his lip, noticing his boyfriend was doing the same. Rocket went a little forward, licking the side of Asher’s muzzle as the coyote blushed.

“T-thanks,” Asher said softly, smiling slightly as Rocket smirked at him.

Soon, the two had finished their food, with Asher doing most of the cleanup. Rocket hummed annoyingly, seeing that some sauce had gotten on his shirt. He quickly took it off, revealing his brown-ish with hints of white furred chest. Asher noticed it as he was cleaning, blushing harder than before.

He went back to work, washing the dishes a bit faster as Rocket noticed his reaction. Rocket smirked, beginning to unbutton his pants.

“Might be getting a bit too hot in here.” Rocket said, his pants coming down with a _fromp_ as he now only stood in his underwear, which was not a huge help in hiding his package.

Asher blushed even more, trying to clean even faster as Rocket, smirking, got closer to him. “Once you done with those dishes, you better get ready for dessert.”

 _Holy shit that was a good pickup line_ , Rocket thought as Asher blushed, quickly finishing the dishes before turning around to the raccoon.

Then he stopped, paw hovering just above Rocket's almost - but not quite - naked body. "Y-you're beautiful."

Rocket's ear twitched. "What?"

"I said, you're beautiful," Asher repeated, cupping Rocket's jaw. "And I mean it." He kissed the raccoon gently, paws going around his back as he fully embraced Rocket, emotions soaring.

It was natural for Rocket to respond, meeting the kiss and bringing the coyote closer, feeling the cold of his metal arm reach around his back and hold him together like glue.

They had soon made it over to the bed, Asher taking off his clothes, leaving him totally naked. Rocket huffed as Asher made his move, cupping the raccoon’s butt with his metal arm, Rocket shivering slightly at the cold temperature of it made it feel more sensitive.

“Is that good?” Asher broke out of the kiss for a second, seeing how Rocket would respond. When the raccoon nodded, he continued, kneading it as Rocket moaned softly.

Soon, Asher reached Rocket’s cock, grabbing it while it was still in his underwear. He softly stroked it, Rocket moaning louder as he kept at a steady pace.

The sensation of it all made Rocket want to burst. But he knew he had to keep it up. If he just did it now, Asher would just think of him as too easy, not even worth it. He moaned again as Asher's paw stroked a sensitive spot.

Rocket couldn’t bear it. He came, right into his underwear. He breathed harder as Asher stopped his stroking.

 _No, it can’t end like this,_ Rocket thought, _have to…_

With a burst of energy and an idea, Rocket quickly brought Asher onto the bed, the coyote rock hard as Rocket put his plan into action.

It started with Rocket slowly sucking Asher off, the coyote moaning as Rocket engulfed the cock with his mouth. Rocket’s tongue swirling around the long knotted cock, long enough to give Rocket perfect room to take it all in.

“R-rocky.” Asher sputtered, the sensation so much that he could hardly think. Rocket bobbing up and down on his dick, his movement quickly making him want to cum. He hadn’t told the raccoon it was his first time ever, but this was amazing. He didn’t want it to stop.

It soon did though, the sensation was so much that Asher came hard, yelping a loud whine as a warning for Rocket to get off before he came. Rocket took it in, his muzzle off the cock seconds before it exploded, cum hitting Rocket’s face and chest.

Asher put his paws to his muzzle in embarrassment at the scene. “I didn’t mean to…”  

Rocket brushed him off. “I’ve had worse.”

Now was the fun part, Rocket getting on top of the coyote, butt facing his boyfriend's still slick cock. “You ready to ride the Rocket?”

Asher looked a bit in awe and only nodded as Rocket hot-dogged the cock, smirking at the coyote’s reaction.

 _This is going way better than I thought._ Rocket said inwardly. _Now to give him a show._

Rocket went slowly at first, teasing his hole some before finally allowing himself to take the cock. He hummed pleasurably as he started to take it, the BJ before has helped in lubing up the dick.

He faced Asher, part of him wanting to look at his face as he began to hop up and down on Asher’s cock. But looking now, he could see the look on Asher’s face.

One that while still having sex on his mind, also loved him. His different colored eyes stared with genuine caring as Rocket began to settle into a quicker pace, moaning as more of the cock penetrated him.

“Ash…” Rocket let the name slip out. Not a bad thing, but he saw the sparkle in Asher’s eyes as he heard that, the coyote smiling as the Rocket began to take more and more.

It was a long battle before Rocket finally reached the knot. The prize he wanted greedily. Asher noticed it too as Rocket let out a loud growl as the knot went in, the raccoon cumming hard.

Asher came again, right inside Rocket, purring as he filled the raccoon.

Rocket shuddered as he felt the warmness enter him, the raccoon huffing as he came to a stop, huffing as the full weight of the exhaustion hit him.

“H-holy shit.” Asher huffed, feeling totally spent. “That was amazing.”

Rocket was out of breath too. “I have to agree with that.” He was quick to allow himself to pull off of Asher’s cock with a wet sound, grunting as he felt the cum still inside.

Asher stroked Rocket’s face, softly kissing it, before taking his muzzle down lower to Rocket’s cock.

“W-wait.” Rocket sputtered. “You don’t have to.”

Asher looked up at Rocket. “Are you sure?”

Rocket wanted to lie and just be done with it. None of the mammals he had been with before were like this, they never cared about pleasuring him. Rocket didn’t even realize he was shaking before the coyote grasped him softly.

“It’s okay if you don’t want-”

“You can do it.” Rocket interrupted.

Asher waited until the raccoon had nodded before lowering his muzzle again and began to softly lick Rocket’s cock.

The raccoon moaned softly as Asher’s tongue licked all along the side of the dick before Asher slowly started to suck it, taking the cock into his mouth.

The sensation of feelings was amazing. The feeling of a warm mouth and tongue on his dick felt like bliss, like something he hadn’t experienced before. This feeling was brand new to him, and he loved it.

Soon, the raccoon was close to cumming again. His breathing got faster, and Asher quickened his pace, his tongue swirling faster as Rocket moaned again and again.

Rocket came, the coyote getting off of the cock as the raccoon burst, Rocket loudly moaning.

It was then that Asher changed positions, showing off his butt right to Rocket’s cock. Rocket blushed, realizing what Asher wanted.

 _He actually cares. I was so scared he wouldn’t…_ He left off that thought as he sized up how he was going to fit.

He first lubed up his fingers, being slow to stretch out the coyote. Asher moaned as the first finger went in. He was tight. With it being Asher’s first time, Rocket had to go slow, making sure not to hurt the coyote. Rocket put his next finger with more care, the coyote moaning louder.

Thinking it was good enough, he took out the fingers and slowly began to insert his cock.

Rocket went slow, taking his time to make sure Asher was okay. Asher moaned softly as Rocket began, a mix of pain and pleasure. Soon the pleasure overrode the pain, the coyote wanting more.

“H-harder,” Asher muttered as Rocket still went slow.

“Are you sure?” Rocket said softly, stopping at that moment to see if that is what he wanted.

“Hell yes Rocky,” Asher said, putting his arm around Rocket’s neck to get into a better position, gripping him into a passionate kiss.

That being decided, Rocket began to go at a faster pace, his cock sinking in faster and faster as Asher moaned louder and louder.

Soon it got to a crescendo, Asher loving the feeling of Rocket inside so much that he couldn’t speak, only letting out little moans as Rocket’s pace got faster.

Rocket finally came, cumming into the coyote as they both moaned at the same time. He felt drained as he pulled out, Asher whimpering as he felt himself also feel exhausted.

Asher snuggled up to Rocket as the raccoon slowly went to sleep, smiling at Rocket’s content face.

“I do truly love you, Rocky,” Asher said, before slowly drifting off to sleep.  


End file.
